One Summer
by mia-brody
Summary: Seth comes back from Tahiti but summer dosent want him back even though she still loves him. i no this summary suck but please read my story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaim: I don't own the O.C characters only the ones I make up

This is my first story so, sorry if it really bad and hard to understand, I started writing it after seeing the promo for the second season.

This is after the season final, Seth in Tahiti, Ryan in chino every thing the same.

Summary: Sandy goes and get Seth in Tahiti, Summer is in Newport and hate him for leaving but is still in love with him.

ONE SUMMER

IN THE AIRPORT IN TAHIT.

He was standing in the airport with his dad.

"Are you sure you're not coming home" Sandy asked his son and not for the first time in the past two days that he had been in Tahiti.

"I already told you that you can't force me!!" Seth snapped

"I still need time to think, okay. But don't worry I'll be back....eventually."

"Have you even thought about Summer" Sandy saw Seth eyes filling up with tears. Sandy already knew the answer.

He turned around and walked on to the plane. Hoping that Seth would follow.

SETH WALKING THROUGH THE AIRPORT

He was walking back through the airport there was only one thing on Seth's mind, and it was the same thing that had been on his mind ever since that first time he saw her, touched her, kissed her. Summer was the only thing her EVER thought of.

He was nearly at the exit of the airport. He was thinking about taking the Summer Breeze for a ride before it got dark, but he stop.

He couldn't do this anymore, he needed to see her.

Seth turned around and ran to the booking desk. He tried to get a ticket for the same flight that his dad was on, the sooner he got to her the better, but the plane had already taken off.

So he booked a flight for first thing in the morning, that meant he could go to the hotel, pack his bag and then finally see the girl that he craved, loved and missed so much that every time her thought of her, it hurt.

AT MARISA HOUSE

"Coop, Coop!" Summer was calling for Marisa, running up the Grand Stair case of the mansion that Caleb brought Julie when they got married, finally she got to the top, she tried to wipe away the tears before she open the door.

"Sum, what's wrong, are you crying" Marisa asked her friend with tears running down here face.

"I...I saw Mrs. Cohen at South Coast Plaza" summer eventually got out.

"And...."

"She said that He...He might be coming back tonight because, Sandy went to Tahiti to go get him" Marisa looked at Summer not really understanding why she was crying, she knew that Seth had hurt summer, but he was coming back.

"Sum, Why are you crying, his coming back..... Not like Ryan" Marisa said looking at the ground.

"Coop, you don't get it, his coming back and will probably be saying sorry and asking me to forgive him but I can't."

"Why not"

"Because he broke my heart once and I won't let him do it again"

"Summer, why don't you give him a chance, he loves you and you love him, I'm sure he has a good explanation for leaving"

"No, I don't want to hear what he has to say, anyway what is he going to say, _I left because Ryan was going back to Chino and Summer you weren't enough for me to stay_ " Marisa gave summer a look. "We were only supposed to be a fun a little thing you know, us to you know fool around... We weren't supposed to fall in love" Summer tears hadn't stopped since she got to Marisa house and talking to Marisa didn't help either.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Seth comes home, but with Summer do will, will she jump into him arms or will She try and cover up how much he hurt her.

AT THE COHEN'S HOUSE

"Sweetheart" Sandy called from the front door.

"Sandy, is he here?" Kirsten said running from the kitchen.

"No, he's still in Tahiti"

"What do you mean he's still there" Kirsten shouted almost breaking down into tears.

"You didn't bring him home; you left our son alone, in Tahiti"

"He said I couldn't force him"

"His seven-teen Sandy, and you're his father you can force him"

"His going to be fine, don't worry he'll be back" Sandy said trying to comfort his wife, but it wasn't working.

ON THE PLANE

"Today is the day buddy were going to see her" Seth said to Captain Oats on the plane going back to Newport.

"Sir, are you okay" The air hostess asked, giving Seth a weird look.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks"

Seth didn't understand why she was giving him a weird look, or why everyone was looking at him weird.

He looked down and was about to start talking to Captain Oats again and then he realize that he was talking to a plastic horse out loud on a plane full of people, now he knows why everyone was looking at him weird. But he didn't seem to care because the only person that understood why he spoke to Captain Oats was Summer and he was seeing her the second he got off the plane.

IN THE AIRPORT

"Thank you, for flying united airlines" the air hostess said while Seth was getting off the plane. He was so excited he was going to see Summer.

He got his bags from the luggage area, and walk to where all the Taxi's were, He was going straight to Summer's house, he would deal with his parent later.

IN SUMMER'S ROOM

Summer was lying on her bed listing to music, singing out loud, very loudly. She was crying because she was listing to her and Cohen song.

"_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_  
  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

_  
  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_  
  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
you're my WONDERWALLLLLLLLLLL" _Summer was shouting the song and all the words were getting drowned with tears.

(Summers phone rings and cuts off her singing.)

"Hello"

"Sum, he didn't come back with Sandy."

"What!! How do you know?"

(Door bell rings)

(Summer is walking down the stairs.)

SETH OUT SIDE.

Seth could hear someone walking down the stairs. He was hoping that it wasn't going to be Summer's dad because he hates Seth and he would probably kill him for leaving his daughter for the summer. But then he heard Summers voice, His heart staring beating so fast he felt like he was going to pass out.

SUMMER AND MARISA ON THE PHONE.

"I heard Caleb talking to Kirsten, I accidentally picked up the phone and she said that he didn't come back with Sandy because........ "

Summer opened the door and saw him standing in front of her.

"Coop, call you back" She hung up the phone before Marisa was able to answer.

"Summer Hi! How are you? I missed you so much" he just stood in front of Summer waiting for a reply.

Summer didn't say anything she was just standing there in shock. Seth was waiting for her to say something.

"What are you doing here?" Summer tired to say it with the least amount of emotion she could.

"What do you mean? I'm here to see you, I missed you, I love you, and I wanted to see you"

"Well........I don't want to see you" Summer tried to close the door before she started to cry.

Seth ran up to the door and started banging on it.

"Common Sum, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. Can we please just talk!!?" Seth shouted.

"NO, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she screamed from the other side of the door.

"Summer please"

"No, just leave me alone!"

After about 10 minutes of saying the same thing Seth gave up, He thought he would go home and try again in the morning.

End of chapter two

Thanks for the reviews please review this chapter too thanks miabrody


End file.
